Just Talking (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Esther bounces some ideas for her new book off a couple of close friends.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **Just Talking (1/1)**

"It's the perfect day to get a little afternoon outside time." Esther arranged Angie's napper on the deck table under a large umbrella and looked at the overcast sky. She winked conspiratorially at the infant. "Don't tell my husband I said that. He claims clouds are bad for business."

She smiled at Cammie who had taken up her familiar post near the end of the table.

Wherever Angie was, Cammie was. Always on guard for any signs of distress or unhappiness. In her years of dog sitting, Esther had experienced a myriad of pet reactions when a new baby entered the household. Cammie's devotion to Angie had been immediate and she was sure that had to do with the fact that Steve and Catherine made sure the adored pet still got all the love and attention she needed.

"So, while you were napping I started working in my new book." Esther opened her laptop and glanced at the notes she made earlier. "I was thinking I might do something completely different this time."

Angie kicked her feet and cooed.

"Oh, you think that's a good idea?" Esther grinned. "Me too. You see my other stories were in the fantasy genre but Kamekona's family doesn't read those kinds of stories so I was thinking I might try my hand at a mystery. They all like mysteries. And I think this one will take place right here on the island."

She reached out her hand so Angie could grasp her finger.

"They've all been super supportive of my writing," she explained to the wide-eyed infant who appeared to hang on her every word. "I was afraid his aunties might think I should devote all my time to helping with the trucks but it's just the opposite. They've all told me over and over to make sure I carve out time to write." She wiggled her finger causing Angie to smile. "You're gonna like Kame's aunties. And they are going to absolutely love you."

Cammie's head popped up as a small lizard made its way into the deck, spotted the large dog then scurried away quickly.

"Sorry, sweetie," Esther said. "I guess he didn't want to play with you today."

"So, like I said, I'm trying to figure out a few things about my new story so I can get started with the actual writing. One thing I'm absolutely certain about is that I want my main character to be a strong female." She straightened Angie's socks. "Very much like your mommy. Smart and brave and most of all," she tickled the baby's belly softly, "with a strong desire to help people and do what's right."

The lizard popped its head up again and this time Cammie stood up and went to investigate.

"Your mommy has had such a big impact on my life, I just … I hope she'll take me modeling a character after her as a compliment." Esther bit her lip. "I hope she won't think it's too much." She watched as Cammie pursued the lizard through the flower beds then turned her attention back to Angie. "You'll help me explain it to her, right? Of course you will."

Esther adjusted the umbrella as the sun began to peek through the clouds.

"I can't decide if my heroine should be a cop … or maybe a lawyer. Or a social worker. Your mommy would have made a great social worker." Esther made a few notes on her laptop. "Of course, your mommy would have been good at whatever profession she chose."

Cammie tired of chasing the lizard and returned to her spot on the deck.

"The nice thing about mysteries is they can be built around any kind of character and any situation. I just have to make the right choice for my raven-haired protagonist."

Angie began to fuss slightly and Esther lifted her from the carrier. "Wanna hear something funny? Kamekona says that when I finish this book he's going to publish it himself. It'll be the first project for his latest entrepreneurial endeavor - Island Press. Can you imagine that?" She tickled Angie's belly. "A publishing company on top of everything else he has going on." She tucked Angie into her side. "But if anyone can do it, Kamekona can. Or rather … we can do it together. That's something else I learned from your parents."

Esther moved to one of the Adirondack chairs which were now basking in the shade of the house. "I'm going to need a whole cast of supportive friends and family to surround my main character." She smiled. "Luckily I have a lot of choices of people to model them on. And of course, there'll be large Hawaiian family with lots of aunties and cousins involved too."

Cammie crossed to where Angie and Esther were seated and looked at her beloved dog sitter and friend expectantly.

"Of course there'll be a dog in the story," Esther assured him. "A very brave and well-mannered dog."

The back door of the house slid open and Catherine stepped onto the deck.

"Look, mommy's home!" Esther said excitedly as Cammie went to greet Catherine.

After scratching the excited dog's ears and accepting puppy kisses she crossed to where Esther was sitting and picked up Angie. "There's my girl! I missed you today." She kissed the baby's head. "Did you have fun with Esther?"

"She was an absolute angel," Esther smiled.

"I heard your voice when I was coming through the kitchen," Catherine said. "I thought maybe we had a visitor."

"No," Esther smiled somewhat sheepishly. "The three of us were just talking."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
